1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and analytical system for rapid detection of one or more analytes in a plurality of samples. More specifically, the invention involves rapid spectroscopic detection of one or more analytes in a plurality of samples.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Analytical measurements of multiple samples can be performed one at a time using traditional separation, spectroscopic, electrochemical, gravimetric, and other techniques. These traditional measurements can be time consuming if a large number of samples is involved. Such measurements are also too slow to enable rapid characterization of dynamic processes in a multi-sample array.
Recent spectroscopic imaging techniques can lead to increased sample throughput. With parallel spectroscopic imaging of large sample arrays, the measurement time is nearly independent of the number of samples. This advantage makes possible rapid analysis of even highly dense combinatorial arrays. U.S. Pat. No. 5,854,684 to Stabile et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,776,359 to Schultz et al. describe techniques for imaging sample arrays by a variety of spectroscopic techniques. However, in a large variety of applications, the difference in the optical property of each of the samples is undetectable using presently available instruments. This is particularly true for small samples.
As such, there remains a need for a method for rapid analysis of large numbers of samples with sufficient sensitivity to allow for small sample sizes.
Accordingly, an exemplary embodiment of the present invention is directed to a method for analysis of at least one analyte. The method includes the steps of providing a plurality of fluid analytical samples comprising at least one analyte; providing an analytical matrix comprising a plurality of spatially differentiated analytical sites, each having a sorbent material; and delivering a known amount of each fluid analytical sample onto at least one of the analytical sites. At least one delivered analytical sample is irradiated with a first wavelength range, and a second wavelength range is detected which corresponds to a spectroscopic response of at least one analyte. A concentration of at least one analyte is determined based on the detected spectroscopic response.
Another embodiment is directed to an analytical system comprising a plurality of analytical samples each having at least one analyte. The system also includes an analytical matrix having a plurality of spatially differentiated analytical sites, each comprising a sorbent material. A sample loader for delivering a known amount of each analytical sample onto at least one analytical site is provided along with a light source for irradiating at least one analytical site on the matrix with a first wavelength range. A detector is provided to detect a spectroscopic characteristic of the analyte from at least one analytical site on the matrix with a second wavelength range. A computer determines a concentration of the analyte at least one analytical site based on the detected spectroscopic characteristic.